Joyeux anniversaire
by Milky01
Summary: Récits sur différents moments de la vie des différents personnages de Harry Potter et les Animaux fantastiques pour célébrer leur anniversaire.


_Résumé : Chaque mois, une listes des personnages fêtant leur anniversaire est donnée. _

_Vous trouverez des courts ou longs textes parlant de ce jour festif. _

_Texte basé avec d'autres défis de la Gazette _

_Défi Le défi fou : 266-contrainte : pas de nés-moldu _

_Défi Pick a card : Jack of Heart : écrire sur Blaise Zabini _

_Défi collectionne les POP : Marie Laveau et sa peau métisse : écrire sur Blaise Zabini _

* * *

**Ginny Weasley**

* * *

Depuis sa mise en relation avec la rousse, Blaise était au petit soin pour son petit bout de femme. Lui et Ginny ont commencé leur relation sous les pires auspices, entre la mère de son aimé qui n'arrêtait pas de vociférer contre elle sur son choix de compagnon. Son frère Ron qui l'insultait sans arrêt de traîtresse, de gourgandine ou autre freluquets.

Blaise ne pouvait pas supporter de voir sa moitié revenir du Terrier aussi mal, alors il lui demanda de venir vivre avec lui dans son manoir dans les Alpes Italiennes. Il lui laissa le temps d'en parler avec son patriarche et sa fratrie qui n'avaient aucun préjugés sur lui ou sa famille.

Le reste de la famille Weasley avaient bien vu que depuis sa relation avec le mulâtre, la cadette était bien plus rayonnante et souriante. Ils lui posèrent de nombreuses questions sur les intentions de son petit ami actuel. Ils étaient très protecteur envers elle, alors elle ne fut pas étonné de leurs actes. Pour les rassurer sur son futur et celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle les invita à venir dîner le jour de son anniversaire.

Blaise, en voyant il suo angelo arrivé avec un sourire, comprit que la discussion avait eu du bon pour elle. Il accepta avec joie la venue de la famille de rouquin, il pourrait leur montrer qu'il ferait tout pour l'amour de sa vie.

Le matin du 11 août, l'italien se réveilla bien avant sa douce et alla lui préparer un petit déjeuner. C'était sa journée, Blaise ferait tout pour la satisfaire. Il lui prépara ce qu'elle préférait depuis son arrivé dans son pays, elle préférait largement quelque chose de sucré, comparé aux repas très salés de son pays natal. L'ancien vert et argent posa la tasse de cappuccino, des cornetti, croissants avec différents fourrages. Il mit aussi à disposition des petits biscuits, du jus d'orange. Blaise posa également le magnifique bouquet de fleur sur le plateau. Des roses rouges pour son amour et sa passion, des anthurium rouge, des pivoines blanches et roses. Il voulait par ses fleurs lui transmettre son amour, sa fidélité, sa présence constante à ses côtés.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il posa le plateau de victuailles sur la table de chevet, s'approcha de la femme de sa vie et commença à l'embrasser pour la réveiller. Il était complètement fou amoureux de cette fille, son caractère bien trempé, son audace qui lui fit fondre le cœur durant leurs études.

Il sourit contre les lèvres de la lionne quand il la sentit sortir des limbes du sommeil. Le serpent parsema de ci de là des baisers papillons tout en lui murmurant des paroles assez explicites. La rousse vient prendre son visage entre ses mains pour lui donner un véritable baiser. Il se sépara à regret de cette magnifique créature, même s'il voulait passer toute la journée pour honorer cette femme et lui prouver combien il aimait. Blaise préférait faire bonne impression à sa famille et tout mettre en place pour le repas du soir.

"Ciao mia bella addormentata. Je t'aime éperdument ma fougueuse lionne. Bon anniversaire ma douce."

Blaise lui mit le plateau sur les genoux, il avait encore une dernière chose à faire. Il avait le trac, même s'il savait que Ginny l'aimait, il avait quand même une petite pointe de peur pour sa réponse.

Il prit une inspiration, posa son genou à terre. L'italien en sortit une boîte de sa poche et se tourna vers sa future femme, il l'espérait.

"Ginny Weasley, voilà maintenant trois ans que nous nous sommes embrassé pour la première fois. Ce fut le jour le plus émouvant de mes années à Poudlard. J'ai toujours vu en toi une femme forte qui n'avait pas peur d'affronter ses ennemis comme ses amis. Depuis, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me regardes. Et je dois avouer que ce jour-là, mon cœur ne battait plus que pour toi. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi dans ma vie. Ginny Weasley, ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? "

En ouvrant la boîte, la rousse put voir une magnifique bague en or blanc, sertie d'une magnifique pierre de Tourmaline rose. Elle reflétait les rayons matinaux du matin. Elle se mit à essuyer les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues et sauta sur son homme.

"Oui, oui. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Tu es tout ce dont je veux pour notre avenir. Je veux que tu sois le père de mes enfants Blaise. Je t'aime énormément. Merci chéri pour ce superbe petit déjeuner d'anniversaire. Maintenant, passe moi la banque au doigt et fais moi l'amour."

Blaise ne se fit pas prier et se mit à obéir aux ordres de sa futur épouse.


End file.
